


Don't Go Back and Stay With Me

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/F, Fear of Returning, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix may have to return to the spirit world but Maya and her Wildcat Galactobeast along with Jera will not settle for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Back and Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as it is exclusive property of Saban Brands.

It's 2am and Kendrix Morgan the retired but adorable Pink Galaxy Ranger wakes up and a voice speaks to her. "Kendrix, Kendrix I have been watching and I have a mission for you" the voice explains. "What is that" Kendrix asks. "You must find true love or else you are to return to the spirit world in three days" the voice explains. "Wait a minute" cries Kendrix. "I must go and you must fulfill your mission" the voice explains. The voice then fades away and Kendrix realizes that she must indeed find true love but she can't decide who. The next morning Maya offers Kendrix breakfast. "Morning Sunshine" Maya greets to Kendrix. "Maya there's something I need to tell you" Kendrix informs. "What is it" Maya asks. "I may have to go back to the spirit world" Kendrix informs. "WHAT" cries Maya as she drops the teapot. "That can't be happening" a dismayed Maya shouts. "Will if I can find true love in three days, I won't have to return" Kendrix informs. "Kendrix don't you worry I know you can find true love. I just know you can" Maya desperately informs. After breakfast Kendrix takes a long walk but suddenly she hears her Wildcat Galactobeast whine so intensely. As her Galactobeast cries Kendrix walks up to the mystical feline to console her. "What's wrong baby" Kendrix asks her Galactobeast. The Galactobeast screams again and then Maya arrives to analyze the dilemma. "My Galactobeast is crying and I don't know what to do" Kendrix explains to Maya. "She doesn't want you to return to the spirit world, Kendrix" Maya informs. "Will if I don't find true love in time then I'll have no choice, and besides Karone can look after her" Kendrix explains. "She doesn't want Karone she wants you because you are her true pilot and she depends on you" Maya explains. "Will I know Maya but this mission is so difficult to fulfill" Kendrix explains. "Negative, I know you can find true love and it just might be right beside you" Maya explains. "You mean" as Kendrix points her finger. "Yes Kendrix and I'd like to let you know that I have been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you and I am not going to let you return to the spirit world for one minute" Maya explained to her possible girlfriend. "Maya I have been waiting to tell you the same for so long" Kendrix tells her now established girlfriend. The two young women then passionately kiss then "One more thing" as Maya interrupts. Maya then bends on her knees and holds up a ring and asks "Kendrix will you marry me". "Yes, yes" Kendrix as she tearfully replies to her girlfriend. "Congratulations Kendrix you have fulfilled your mission" the voice explains and later fades away. The two engaged women then head to Jera to explain their engagement. "I hope Jera will understand" Kendrix explains to her girlfriend. "He will and besides homosexuality is acceptable on Mirinoi" Maya informs. They then meet Jera and Maya explains "Father we are engaged". "Oh Maya I am so glad you found true love" Jera happily explains to his daughter and her fiance.


End file.
